The Adventures Of Sam And Nathan Drake
by AlphaWolfOfRed67
Summary: Follow Sam and Nathan as they grow up, ditching the Morgan name and becoming Drakes. The worlds a dangerous place and the only way to survive is by stealing what they need. Or want. Follow them through hardships, emotional times and learn how they really became thieves. Uncharted 4-


_**Title**_ \- The Adventures Of Sam And Nathan Drake.

 **Summary** \- Follow Sam and Nathan as they grow up, ditching the Morgan name and becoming Drakes. The worlds a dangerous place and the only way to survive is by stealing what they need. Or want. Follow then through hardships, emotional times and learn how they really became thieves.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ \- I do NOT own the Uncharted series, all its characters and etc belong to Naughty Dog- The only thing that's mine is OC characters along the way, story ideas, future things they may steal- cuz they might be made up objects!

 _ **Enjoy**_!

 ** _Warning_** \- Slight cussing, MAJOR SPOILERS for Uncharted 4- A Thief's End, read at own risk- will be multi-chapter. Any mistakes are mine, might be misspellings, errors, etc- will fix later on.

* * *

 **No Longer A Morgan**

* * *

He knew what pain was. Hell, he was no stranger to the piercing of a speeding bullet entering flesh and bone; its hot metal burning the skin and shredding layer after layer until the sickening shade of scarlet colored his clothes. Being drugged was also not lost to him. It was a weird sensation that left him in a delusional state of not knowing real from fantasy, messing with his head, toying with him until he played right into an enemy's grasp. Nathan figured that was the worse. Not knowing where you were or how you ended up in a completely different place.

So being shot was alot more better than being drugged. At least he was in control of his own body and mind. Something about falling victim to someone else's thoughts and desires made his stomach ache in disgust. He was no ones pawn yet he walked right into - hands.

Physically, he had been shot, drugged, stabbed, kicked, punched, thrown from a building, knocked out and probably a dozen other things. Pain, though at first, was something that registered, became something that was more of a dull ache. It was something he could shake off without so much as a second thought. Then again, if anyone has been through half the shit he has, getting 'used to it' would be a given. After awhile, your body knows the signs, becomes stronger to the effect of whatever happens to it. Sure, its still there, you still feel pain but not as sharply as before.

Nathan Drake was no stranger to pain.

So why was his chest aching to an intensity that it was, almost borderline, consuming him? It was like he was being crushed because at that moment it felt like something heavy was weighing down on him, threatening to take away the air he breathed in one simple action. His arms, that felt heavier than they should have been, started to shake uncontrollably and his legs was about to give out from under him.

It was a different kind of pain. One of betrayal and emotional turmoil.

His gaze never shifted, eye lids never even blinked, as he stared at the man in front of him. All others forgotten, Nadine, her group of shoreline thugs, all nothing more than a blur. The man who he hadn't seen in fifteen long years because he was thought to be dead. The man who he believed he was saving but instead lied about being hunted by a deranged lunatic.

His brother, Sam had mislead him to believe that he was seeking the treasure to buy back his freedom when in reality? Sam was that desperate for a treasure they might not even find, not caring that Nathan gave up everything to ensure that Sam wouldn't lose his life.

For fifteen years Nathan never stopped thinking about that tragic day. It was on his mind constantly, like the plague, it attacked his thoughts and the images of Sam being shot, blood tickling from the corners of his mouth, a look of shock that quickly shifted to hopelessness, and the moment he could feel his brothers strength get completely drained as he slipped from his fingers. Sam fell but time slowed in his mind and he could see the expression plastered on his face as he descended to the cold ground bellow. A yell tore from his throat, his brothers name a broken plea as he denied what was happened. Sam couldn't be gone but the sudden cold feeling in his hand where Sam's hand was hooked with his moments before was a harsh realization that it was very real and so were the tears running down his face.

For months Nathan woke up yelling Sam's name, sweat glistening on his forehead and his heart racing in an unnatural pace. They were continuous nightmares that just kept getting worse with every passing day. He failed his brother. It was his fault that Sam was killed during the prison escape. He wished like hell that it had been him that died instead and that Sam would have made it out but he couldn't change the past. He knew that but it didn't mean it hurt any less. That was obvious as the years passed, to the point Sam's name never left his lips or entered his thoughts in hopes of numbing the phantom pain in his heart. Nathan buried the darker truths far within the darkest corners of his mind in hopes that he wouldn't think about him.

The nightmares eventually subsided and though the ache of loss was still there it was much more bearable than before.

Right now the only words ringing in his ears, the statements Rafe was declaring, was that this was all a lie

Alcazar was dead. Rafe was the one that got Sam out. There was no freedom to even buy back. Sam was as free as a bird. Hence the song, and he lied.

Nathan's breath picked up, realizing that this whole treasure hunt was practically for nothing. Their lives were being put at risk, for nothing but what was worse was that his own brother lied to him about it. About everything. Taking a step back, whether it was because his feet still might just give out at any moment or because Sam took a step forward, he wasn't sure. What he was certain of was that the air seemed impossible thick all of a sudden.

He focused on breathing. In an out. Feeling a warm pressure on his shoulder, knowing it was Sam's hand, Nathan flinched at the contact.

"Nathan, Avery's treasure, was always ours." Sam voiced desperately.

Nathan threw Sam's hand off his shoulder in one swift move. Taking another step back, he all but hollered, "I left my life for you!"

There was no denying that Nathan would go to the very pits of hell for Sam, but right now all Nathan was seeing was red. Both angry and saddened by his brothers selfishness. Did Sam even care that he almost died countless times already since agreeing to find Avery's treasure? Did it matter at all that he lied to his wife and left on this silly game of cat and mouse?

Rafe laughed, amusement clear on his face as the Drake brother duo seemed to fall apart in front of him. "Hey, look, if its any consolation, he duped me, too." He said with a lop-sided grin that Nathan really wanted to wipe off his face. "Pulled a Houdini on me. Brought you and that old man back into the mix. Cannot lie, Sam."

Sam finally tore his eyes off Nathan to look at Rafe.

Rafe walked up to him, gun waving in front of him. "That, really pissed me off."

Nathan tensed. They were in trouble. Despite the feelings swirling up inside him, the mess with his brother would have to wait till later. When they were safe and not at gun point. Rafe was pissed and he knows how twisted the man was having worked along side him while looking for the treasure. He was a ticking bomb readying to go off, years of mounting frustration as Avery's treasure kept getting farther and farther out of reach. It was one of the many reasons he stopped looking and lived a normal life. As normal as he could anyway. Nathan knew that Rafe was getting as sick of him as he was of Rafe and that was a bad combination. So leaving was the only rational thing to do if he didn't want a bullet in the back when Rafe did finally lose it.

Rafe narrowed his eyes. "But that is all behind us now." He directed at no one in particular but he kept his eyes on Sam.

"You don't deserve it." Sam's voice was low but loud enough for both Nathan and Rafe to hear the sheer venom in those words.

Rafe tilted his head to the side. "You do?" He questioned simply, one brow raised. "Last time I checked we were all a bunch of thieves' digging around where we shouldn't be."

Nathan looked between his brother and Rafe. He needed to think of something before things got ugly and in these situations things could get pretty horrendous. Think Nathan, think!

"Rafe." Nadine stepped beside him. Her expression was clam but the anger was still lingering in her unnerving gaze. "One way or another. End it. Or I will."

Nathan was pretty sure his heart stopped. He didn't have a game plan. They were completely exposed like a deer caught in headlights. Out in the open and frozen on the spot.

"Well." Rafe stepped back, his hand going up and the gun landed back on Sam.

The sun shinned down and bounced off the metal. Its beauty Radiant in the light that seemed to cast it's own spotlight down on the piece making it seem more lethal as it held Sam in it's deadly sights.

Nathan had to resist the urge to leap right in front of Sam and the blood hungry pistol, much rather having the threat placed on him than his brother. Instead he moved towards Sam and extended his hand. "Wait. You miss one clue and you can kiss that treasure goodbye." He stated firmly trying to get Rafe's attention on him. "Said it yourself. You keep running into dead ends. Why don't you face it Rafe. You need us."

Just need to buy a little time...Nathan thought hoping Rafe would keep them alive at least for now.

Rafe swept his gaze over to the younger Drake. He seemed to contemplate what Nathan was saying. His finger brushed over the trigger, hesitating, and his teeth clenched, knowing Nathan was right. He hit dead ends. Everytime he thought he found a clue or was one step closer it was just another inch into the hole, back to square one and cycle kept repeating.

After a few seconds Rafe nodded. "You're right. You're half right." Rafe was now looking at Nathan.

Nathan closed his eyes, noting the way Rafe quoted 'half right.' It didn't take a genius to get the meaning behind the words. Rafe was planning on killing one of them. He just hoped it was him and not Sam. He didn't think he could see his brother die twice. Luckily, he wouldn't have to because Rafe spoke again and the relief Nathan felt was more than a little.

"I just need Sam." And just like that relief flooded him. Not because he was going to die, he was scared shitless, but because Sam wasn't.

Nathan opened his eyes to see the chamber end of the gun pointed at him. He has been on the receiving end of a bullet more than one occasion, some narrowly missing him as they aggressively flew by him and others hitting their mark. Of course they never were lethal because he always managed to bounce back. Only now, right now, as the gun eyed him down, he knew he wouldn't be so lucky this time. It was a point blank shot aimed directly at his heart. The fear and helplessness was immediate causing him to take a step back as Rafe placed his finger back over the trigger. He didn't want to die. That was the truth. He had a beautiful wife that he loved more than anything. Their life was just getting started and already he managed to screw up and hurt her all because, like Sam, he lied. Now, he would never even get to tell her he was sorry.

Nathan caught movement out of the corner of his eye but he dared not take his attention off the weapon. When he really thought about it, being on the other end of a gun never bothered him. At least, it never scared him enough to show it. What he really hated about it? Was the loud 'bang' of its discharge. A sound that was so loud that it could come in comparison to thunder. It was enough to make him flinch everytime he heard it. Whether it was towards him or far off somewhere in the wilderness. He really hated that sound.

"Nathan! No, don't - Rafe, don't!" He heard Sam's screaming plead before he saw Rafe pull the trigger.

He wanted to tell Sam it was okay. That, despite him lying about this whole damn thing, he still loved him and would still risk everything for him. When he died, it nearly destroyed him but the moment Sam came back knocking at his door, seeing him alive and well filled the gap that had formed that day. Sam was back and fifteen years of thinking otherwise was lost time that they could make up for in the future. At least, that's how it would have been if not for death claiming him in just a few seconds.

He knew the bullet was released when the 'bang' filled the air. This was it. He was going to die.

"Don't!" Nathan opened his eyes in time with Sam's yell and to see his brother throw himself in the path of the bullet.

 _No! Why would you step in front of me?!_ Nathan inwardly screamed, fear for Sam's safety overriding any other sense.

"Sam!" Nathan's eyes grew wide when the bullet met it's unintended mark and he was already reaching out to grab Sam, who, from the force of the impact, was thrown back enough to push into Nathan.

Nathan didn't see where the bullet hit having been behind Sam but the thought it was in a vital area sent panic through him. Seeing Sam shot the first time was bad enough, blood seeping from his mouth and down his chin. It was an image that forever burned itself into his mind. An image he never wanted to see again.

He didn't have time to contemplate the ledge that was behind them until his foot was met with nothing but air and he was falling backwards off the cliff. He didn't register when his head hit a sharp rock sticking out from the mountain side or the sharp pain that followed. No, the only thing he saw was Sam looking down from the cliff, reaching out to Nathan who was already far from reach, horror-stricken as he screamed;

"Nathan!"

Nathan smiled, one that didn't reach his ears, for unconsciousness was stubbornly trying to drag him under, seeing that Sam wasn't badly hurt if he was able to scream and move.

He's alright...Sam's okay, was his last thought before the darkness claimed him entirely.

-Drake-

The air was cool. The wind sped past him like a car going sixty miles per hour but he didn't mind it. His mind was in a completely different place at the moment as he recalled what happened an hour prior. It was still fresh in his thoughts. The old lady, the way she suddenly doubled over, a gasping sound escaping her throat, her hand reaching towards her chest before she fell to the cold floor where she went limp. A motionless lump and he didn't know what happened or if she was even alive but by the shade of pale overtaking her skin and the lack of movement coming from her chest made it clear that she had not been breathing. He wasn't sure if her heart stopped beating before she hit the floor or moments after. It didn't really matter because all he could think was that she was dead and they couldn't do a thing about it.

He couldn't help but feel guilty. Maybe if they hadn't broken into the house for their mothers belongings maybe she wouldn't have died. If anything, it was their fault. Something about just leaving her there, on the cold floor, alone, didn't sit well with him. Not that he could rewind time and do anything to stop what happened, but, he wished like hell he could.

Nathan sighed.

They got what they were after none the less. Cassandra's journal was where it belonged. Her findings, her adventures and so much more all resided in the white book that was safely tucked away in Sam's backpack. It's pages filled with mystery's, some solved, others just waiting to be explored and Nathan had to ponder the possibility's. Even before his brother brought it up about following in her foot steps, completing what she hadn't, the idea did come to him. It was an intriguing thought that even caught his interest.

Nathan Drake, huh. The name had a certain ring to it, one he could get used to. Leaving the Morgan name was a little harder than he would admit, seeing that it belonged to their mother. Still, because of the stunt they pulled, the cops knowing their faces, running was the only option. Cops would know exactly where to look and if breaking and entering wasn't bad enough the death of the women who resided in the home would surely put them behind bars and separated for good.

So if running kept him out of the orphanage and with Sam then he surely wasn't complaining.

A cold chill bit at his skin causing him to involuntarily shiver at the unwanted touch. Even though he had Sam's jacket on he could still feel its bitter affect. Nathan buried his face into Sams back, his arms automatically tightening around his brothers waist. Anything to get away from the air. Of course it was futile, they were on a dirt bike so when it came to seeking warmth there was very little.

Closing his eyes, he allowed his thoughts to drift. Where were they going to go? They had no home, no place to seek shelter or food and water. They were runaways with no destination, all except a mindset that was pretty much a fantasy. How could they possibly pick up the pieces of their mothers work when they were still kids themselves? They knew what they were going to do but they had no idea where to start. At least, Nathan doesn't. He just hoped Sam knew because he was at a total loss.

His brother was always the smarter one. Sam knew how to get out of any bind and always came up with plans Nathan would never even think of. Nathan sometimes envied just how cunning Sam could be but also admired that about him. It was one of the many reasons Nathan looked up to his big brother.

So he wasn't worried. Sam would think of something. He always did.

There was a shift in the air as the bike started to slow down. It's loud rumble dying down to a soft purr when it came to a complete stop, the engine being cut. Nathan raised up and looked around them.

"Where are we?" They were next to another bridge, except this one was much shorter. Under it was a small, shallow creek with steady flowing water, that, in some places, illuminated light from several lighting bugs that lit up above it.

On the other side, trees went on for miles, weeds and flowers in between them. They were in the middle of nowhere. He lost track of time when they first left the city and didn't know how long they had been going for but if he had to guess it was close to two hours.

Far away from the city that was nothing more than a past memory.

Sam put the kick stand down and got off the bike. "Well, we are about two and a half hours out from the city." He answered, placing a hand on Nathan's shoulder as he, too, got off the bike. "Careful."

It was dark but the sky was bright with a full moon and several stars looming over the world. Nathan stared up, fixated by the beautiful sight. Being cooped up in the orphanage, he didn't have the luxury to gaze up at the night sky. Not to say he hasn't seen the sky before, it just never was as radiant as now. "Why'd you stop?"

Sam shook himself out of the backpack and laid it on the ground before opening it up. He rummaged through it until he found a bottle of water and held it out towards Nathan. "Here. I know you're thirsty."

Nathan tore his focus away from the view above them and looked at the bottle in Sam's hand, looking at Sam, then back at the offered drink. He was debating on whether or not taking it was wises simply because they weren't exactly good on supplies at the moment. They were who knows how far away from the next town and he wasn't sure how they planned on getting supplies they needed when they did find a town.

"Nathan. Take it. It'll be okay." Sam assured with a smile.

Sighing, Nathan grabbed the water. Guess they will cross that bridge when they get to it. "Thanks."

"And I stopped, little brother, because we are both tired. Its not every day you break into a house, get chased by cops, change your names and decide to start a new life. It's pretty tiring." He answered his earlier question.

Nathan rolled his eyes. Just who's idea was it to break into a house? "You do realize this is all your fault?" Nathan rose brow in amusement.

Sam held up his arms in defense. "Hey, you were just as excited as I was about getting moms things."

"Fair enough." Nathan took a drink of the water before handing it to Sam, who took it and placed it back in the backpack.

Sam took out a flashlight. He was more than prepared at least.

"So. What do we do now?" Nathan asked with uncertainty. He had no doubt Sam would come up with something but there was so many things that could go wrong along the way.

Sam, noticing the way Nathans shoulders shook, whether from the chilly wind that refused to let up, or the fact they were in the middle of nowhere without alot of supplies, he didn't know, grabbed Nathans arm and pulled him against his chest and wrapped his arms around him in some form of comfort. Nathan immediately relaxed, melting into the embrace, getting a sense of security and safety.

"Hey. We'll be okay. I promise." Sam rubbed his hand through Nathans unruly mess of hair.

Nathan let out a tired sigh, the action a familiar one Sam always did to ease away his worries and it worked everytime. Being with Sam meant home. It meant safe and more than anything it meant never being alone. "Okay."

Sam smiled fondly. "How about we get some sleep, huh?" Sam patted Nathans back before letting go and walking over to the bridge.

As if to answer, Nathan couldn't stop the yawn that forced it's way out. "Wait. Where are we going to sleep?" Rubbing his eyes, he watched as Sam walked towards the water.

"Over here." Sam pointed near one of the pillars supporting the bridge. "Follow me."

"Um...okay." Nathan followed Sam under the bridge and to his surprise found a patch of land that wasn't submerged in water but what really had him gaping was the covers that were laid out on the ground. "Woah. How did you-?"

"Things no ones going to miss. I...burrowed them." Sam grinned, wasting no time in laying down flat on his back, arms folded behind his head.

"More like stole." Nathan deadpanned, knowing him all to well, and laid next to Sam on the ground.

"Fine. Stole but for good cause." Sam reasoned, staring up at the under bridge as it was blocking anything else from view.

Blinking, Nathan realized something. "Wait. You didn't have these things before. I mean, there's no way they were in your back pack." He looked at Sam with a questioning glint in his eyes, even though there wasn't much light and he could barely make out his form.

His brother was silent for a moment. "Yeah. Well, I went out of town a few times.I needed to find jobs at sometimes that meant ones that weren't in the city." Sam answered low and calmly. "I don't know, I guess I always knew that we would have to leave. Just a gut feeling. So I grabbed some blankets and came here. Just in case."

Nathan's brows came together in confusion. He looked away and stared at the water. It was too dark to see anything save for the small amount of light that came from the flashlight that Sam had put between them on the ground at some point and the moon that towered over head shinning down on either side of the bridge. "Sam. You weren't going to leave, right?" Nathan mumbled, you weren't going to leave me, right, was the unspoken question, his chest feeling unnatural tight as he pondered the possibility of Sam leaving him behind, remembering that he mentioned leaving for a job before they decided to completely leave their old life after being branded fugitives.

Nathan knew things were different now, seeing they were on the run. Sam wouldn't leave him now. A part of him was glad that the cops got involved because not for that he didn't know how it would have turned out. Would Sam have stayed or left like he planned to? Leaving Nathan alone at the orphanage to wonder if he was ever coming back? It was a question he was afraid to get an answer for.

"Never. You're my little brother. We stick together. Right? I'll always be here and as long as im around no ones gonna hurt you." Sam's tone was serious but held a softness to it that Nathan rarely heard from him.

Nathan smiled slightly, not missing the affection in those words. "Good because i'd come after you if you did..." His voice drifted off, growing quiet as sleep crept up on him.

Sam wasn't going to leave him and that eased away any other worry he had. All he needed was his brother. Everything else they could deal with. Together.

He tried to fight the black oblivion that threatened to take him under but unconsciousness was a friend to no one. Exhaustion was finally catching up to him and as his eyes closed, he felt something warm get draped over his body. He was faintly aware of fingers running through his hair and the last thing he heard was his brothers gentle voice.

"I'm not going anywhere. Get some sleep little brother."

-Uncharted-


End file.
